Jippy
}} Jippy is a pirate on the Meridian Ocean (although has been known to pop up on all different oceans, except Sage where here name was already taken) and is currently captain of the crew Yes and lady of the flag Corruption. Achievements * Received a rose trinket for her entry in Clotho and Atropos's avatar competition. * Received a Galene doll for making her a avatar. * Received a Greenbones doll for her portrait background: September Halloween Edition 2010 * Received a Greenbones egg for her portrait background: Moonlite Garden. * Received a Fishheadred doll for her portrait background: Fairytale Edition - August, 2012 * Won a Aphrodite egg for her winning entry in Lol Rabbits - Send Nemesis a Valentine. * Won a Cronus egg for her entry in Groundhog Day Comics. * Had her 'Haunted Mansion' background design chosen to be included in game for Halloween 2010. * Had her 'Moonlit Garden' background design chosen to be included in game for Valentines Day 2011. * November 28, 2009 - Won her tan octopus named "Squishy" in Nautical Nexus of November. * Received a honorable mention and lime rose trinket in 'Greatest Hits Competition 2010' * January 31, 2010 - Placed 2nd in Familiar Rigging. * February 13, 2010 - Excellent Carpentry winner in 'Cross-Country Carpentry' * February 24, 2010 - Won the excellent category of Familiar Frenzy. * Won Hera's Egg (Hard Boiled) - Winning a Hera egg. * April 23, 2010 - Acquired her lime octopus, naming it "Midori". * Received an eye-patch injury. * Received a hook injury. * Received a peg-leg injury. * Had her Halloween trinket – ‘Octo-Ghost’ chosen to be included in game. (2010) * Was one of the Viridian entry winners for 'Costumed Corsairs' - Winning a portrait with Galene. * Won a tan monkey in the Closing Ceremonies competition - August 12, 2012 Biography Jippy started playing Puzzle Pirates in Sept of 2008, initally under a different name, then adopting the name of 'Jippy' on the 13th of the month, where she began her 'piratey' ways in the crew Death Request, founded by Holograph. Whilst here she learned the basics of how to puzzle, plunder and generally play the game, quicky determining which puzzles worked best with her. (carpentry) She was promoted first to officer, then later to fleet officer of the crew not too long after this, where she learned how to BNAV and take on a leadership role. Sometime after this Gummybears and Lillia decided to form their own private crew consisting mainly of a close knit band of hearties and friends including Arghhpirate, Shiftyeyess and Worldpianist; of which Jippy joined, being promoted to senior officer at first then, later sharing the role of captain and welcoming Drewy (her brajah) and Level to the crew. The role of captain was then shared around between the SO's which allowed a shared and equal environment for the crew to evolve around. Whilst Jippy does not often participate in pillages she can be seen around Atlantis trips and CI's, however she is first and formost an avid carouser and resides mostly at either poker, treasure drop, hearts or her most favourite, spades. Renamed ships Ringer egg collection In-game art contribution Trinkets: 'Octo-Ghost' - Halloween Trinket, 2010 'Toy octo-wtich' - Halloween Trinket, 2011 'Poinsettia' - Christmas, 2011 Portrait Backgrounds: Image:Art-Jippeh14-HauntedManor.png|Jippy's Haunted Manor(Limited Edition Portrait Background - Halloween, 2010) Image:Monthly_jippy_moonlitgarden.png|Jippy's Moonlite Garden(Limited Edition Portrait Background - Valentines Day, 2011) Image:Monthly_jippy_beauty_and_the_pirate.png|Jippy's Beauty and the Pirate(Limited Edition Portrait Background - Fairytale Edition, 2012)